Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 12. - Zgoda i Święta! 1/5
'Rozdział 12. - Zgoda i Święta! 1/5' I po raz kolejny zawitał do was częściowy rozdzialik, teraz podbijam stawkę i chcę zrobić 5-częściowy :"). Dedykacja : '''Biedronsia7' (WIKU, WIKU, WIKU <3 XDD), Biedronka2003, Cytrynowabiedronka i oczywiście Ewelina '(Ciekawe czy doczytałaś resztę rozdziałów cwelu <3 XD) _____________________________________________________________________________ ('''Z racji iż chcę dobić 5-częściowy rozdział, święta nie zaczną się tak szybko, MAM FAZĘ NA URODZINY z resztą zobaczcie sami) *Nadeszła sobota Podczas gdy Marinette dobierała swój strój, Władca Ciem szukał kolejnej ofiary dla swojej Akumy. Denerwował go fakt że miasto wydawało się być takie spokojne. Gestem dłoni sprawił że otworzyło się wielkie okno, wpuszczając do ciemnego pomieszczenia trochę światła i płosząc tysiące niewinnych motyli które zaczęły okrążać swojego pana. -Miasto jest dziś takie spokojne. -westchnął złoczyńca kręcąc przy tym głową.-Gdybym miał jakąś tajną broń... -Ale nie masz!-zachichotała po cichutku istotka. -Coś Ty powiedział Nuru?-zdenerwował się. -Nic, panie... __________________________________________________________________________ Wieści o tym że ojciec Adriena pozwolił wyprawić mu imprezę urodzinową bardzo szybko się rozeszły i bardzo zadziwiły uczniów klasy blondyna. Gabriel Agreste był znany ze swoich wspaniałych pomysłów na kreacje, ale również z tego, jak surowym i apodyktycznym potrafił być ojcem. Niemniej jednak przyjaciele bogatego chłopaka bardzo się ucieszyli z tego faktu i obiecali pomóc mu w organizacji przyjęcia. Podczas gdy Nino zajął się muzyką, Alya powysyłała zaproszenia a Adrien zadbał o wystrój całego swojego domu... Marinette została sama z ogromnym zamówieniem na ciastka, słodycze i inne tego typu podobne rzeczy. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na to z uśmiechem, chociaż tak naprawdę miała ochotę powyrywać Sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy. -Cześć Marinette...-ktoś ze znajomym głosem otworzył drzwi od piekarnii. -O hej Alya. -Chciałabym... no wiesz.... przeprosić Cię za tamto...-wydukała nieśmiało. -Ymm... za co?-zdezorientowana wpatrzyła się w przyjaciółkę. -No... za to że przez telefon powiedziałam Ci że Cię nienawidzę, to nie prawda... wybaczysz mi?-zaszkliły jej się oczy. -Oczywiście że tak, zapomniałam nawet o tym i muszę Cię przeprosić ale mam dużo zamówień...-przytuliła koleżankę. -Ciebie też Gabriel chce wymęczyć?-zaśmiała się- Co zamówił? -Yhh... 400 ciasteczek, 200 słodyczy różnego typu i...-zerknęła na listę zamówienia- Szkoda gadać... -Tia... a ja miałam powysyłać zaproszenia, zostało mi jeszcze tylko 750!-wybuchnęła śmiechem -Teraz już muszę iść, Paaa!-wyszła machając ręką na pożegnanie. -Pa!-rzuciła. ^^^ Kiedy wszedł do wnętrza piekarni jego nozdrza wypełnił zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba, jego (Teraz autorka zapomniała jak opisywała kuzyna Chloe... Jakie miał oczy? Lecę na pamięci.) brązowe oczy padły na stojącą za ladą Marinette chłopaka. Wykorzystując efekt zaskoczenia przemknął szybko za ladę i objął dziewczynę w pasie. -Co do...? -pisnęła i odwróciła się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lucasem. Na twarzy chłopaka zagościł łobuzerski uśmiech, podczas gdy oczy dziewczyny momentalnie zalśniły gniewem. Nie byłoby to takie straszne gdyby nie fakt że nastolatka była sama w piekarni, bo jej rodzice postanowili pojechać do babci w odwiedziny. -To tak się wita ulubionego klienta? -zagruchał nachylając się lekko, ale dziewczyna zdążyła wykonać unik zanim ten zdążył ją pocałować. -No dalej Mari, wiem że mnie lubisz. -Tss, ta jasne. -prychnęła i odepchnęła go od Siebie. -A teraz przejdź na drugą stronę lady, nie jesteś osobą mogącą tutaj przebywać. -dodała. Lucas, ku jej zdziwieniu, posłusznie przeniósł się na drugą stronę. Dziewczyna już miała nadzieję że zostawi ją w spokoju, ale ten oparł się o blat i spojrzał na nią zalotnie. Fiołkowooka poczuła jak podchodzi jej do gardła drugie śniadanie, i wolałaby je jednak zatrzymać w Sobie. -No to.... idziesz na imprezę Agresta? -zapytał z pewnym Siebie uśmieszkiem. -Może tak, może nie. -dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do swojej lektury, myśląc że jeśli go zignoruje ten Sobie pójdzie. Niestety jej nadzieje okazały się próżne. -To może pójdziemy tam razem, co? -Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała na niego wrogo, jednak on nic Sobie z tego nie zrobił. -Nie musisz udawać, cukiereczku. Powiedz mi w twarz że mnie lubisz i chcesz ze mną tam pójść, czekam. OCZAMI MARINETTE Myślałam że mnie zaraz rozsadzi. Że niby kim on jest by wyciągać takie wnioski?! Już swojego piewszego dnia nie dawał mi spokoju, nieważne czy była to szkoła czy piekarnia. Brunet stał się poniekąd moim prześladowcą, i nawet konfrontacja z Adrienem nie wybiła mu z głowy napastowania mnie. Jasne miałam chwilami przerwę od jego denerwującej obecności, ale było to tylko wtedy gdy blondyn był w pobliżu. Co do tego mogło chodzić pewnie o to że pewnego dnia o mało nie urwał Lucasowi głowy, kiedy to wyszliśmy wieczorem na spacer i natrafiliśmy na irytującego nastolatka. -Mari? -w drzwiach wejściowych do piekarni stał nie kto inny jak Adrien we własnej osobie. Miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem przez to że wywołałam wilka z lasu, ale opanowałam się nie chcąc Sobie robić wstydu przed chłopcami. -Co Ty tu robisz? -syknął blondyn, momentalnie wściekając się jak osa widząc stojącego przede mną wystraszonego chłopaka. -Oh Adrien... cz....cześć. -wydukał Lucas. Z jego twarzy odpłynęły wszystkie kolory, wyglądał gorzej niż ja gdy oglądałam horror! Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parsknęłam śmiechem tym samym płosząc zaciętego "wielbiciela". Życząc mi i Adrienowi miłego dnia, wybiegł z piekarni jakby ktoś gonił go z włączoną piłą mechaniczną. Nastała krótka cisza. Adrien wciąż wpatrywał się w drzwi z nienawiścią w swoich cudownych zielonych oczach, jednak szybko sie pozbierał i z uśmiechem na twarzy podszedł bliżej do lady za którą stałam. Powitałam go własnym uśmiechem i podpierając łokcie o blat spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco. -Chciałem sprawdzić jak Ci idzie pieczenie tych wszystkich ciastek. -powiedział widząc moje nieme pytanie. Zaśmiałam sie cicho łapiąc go za rękaw płaszcza, zaprowadziłam na zaplecze gdzie w specjalnych workach pochowane były już przygotowane dobra na jego imprezę. Widząc stertę po brzegi wypełnionych worków, wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał na mnie w szoku. -Kotku, zamknij buzię bo Ci mucha wleci. -zachichotałam i trzepnęłam go lekko w ramię, pamiętając dobrze że mięśnie miał jak stal a, ja nie miałam zamiaru zaszkodzić swoim dłoniom, w końcu potrzebowałam ich do skończenia zamówienia. -Marinette, ile ich już upiekłaś? -zapytał spoglądając na leżące na tacy świeże ciastka prosto z pieca. -Hm, myślę że około dwustu. Do tego muszę zabrać się dzisiaj za tort jeśli mam się z tym wszystkim wyrobić. -mówiłam to tak jakby nie była wielka sprawa, bo nie była ale Adrien jak to Adrien zaczął się nie potrzebnie zamartwiać. -Wow Mari, i Ty to sama wszystko przygotowałaś?! -wywróciłam oczami, a na twarzy Adriena pojawił się charakterystyczny grymas irytacji. -Pomogę Ci. -zaoferował. -Daj spokój, dam Sobie radę. -machnęłam ręką i podeszłam do spiżarni by wyciągnąć najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Wiedziałam że blondyn mi towarzyszy, ale nie skomentowałam tego i skupiłam się na szukaniu produktów. Mąka, Jajka, Proszek do pieczenia, Cukier Waniliwowy i... -Huh? -zaczęłam się rozglądać po wszystkich półkach w poszukiwaniu jadalnych ozdób, ale nigdzie nie mogłam ich znaleźć. W końcu dostrzegłam je na najwyższej z półek. Normalna osoba mojego wzrostu zapewne poszukałaby jakiegoś stołku, ale nieeeeeeee. Marinette musiała zrobić to po swojemu. Skacząc próbowałam dotknąć niebieskiego pudełka, ale nic to nie dało. Natomiast Adrien wybuchł śmiechem widząc moje próby dostania się do słodkości. -Następnym razem spytaj. -podskoczyłam lekko słysząc jak mamrocze mi do ucha. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się gigantyczny rumieniec, kiedy objął mnie w pasie i podsadził jak gdyby nigdy nic. Szybko wzięłam potrzebny mi produkt, ale Adrien w dalszym ciągu mnie trzymał. -Ehm, możesz mnie już postawić na ziemi. -powiedziałam czerwona na twarzy. Chłopak wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale według mojego życzenia postawił mnie. -To może zabierzemy się już za pieczenie...-zaczął uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha zielonooki, a ja przytaknęłam tylko głupawo głową. Po dwóch godzinach, całej masie sprzątania i wygłupów ciasto było już gotowe. Widząc że Adrien wyciąga dłoń w stronę kremu, czym prędzej trzepnęłam go po dłoniach moją trzepaczką. Chłopak syknął jak kot i przytulił obolałą kończynę do piersi. -Za co to? -jęknął obrażony. -Za jajco, a teraz pomóż mi to udekorować. -odparłam chichocząc pod nosem gdy zobaczyłam jego naburmuszoną minę. -Dam Ci wylizać miskę i szpatułki. -zaproponowałam z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Adrien spojrzał na mnie jakbym spadła z księżyca. -Myślisz że mam pięć lat czy co?-oburzył się zakładając ręce na piersi. -Oh, czyli będę mogła wszystko od razu wrzucić do zmywarki? -zapytałam z pewnym Siebie wyrazem twarzy. Mogłam dostrzec że blondyn walczy z samym Sobą, jeśli na tym świecie było coś czego Adrien Agreste nie mógł się oprzeć, to były to słodycze.(I nie tylko słodycze :v ^Zboczenie Agi^) -Ani się waż! -syknął ponownie i złapał za jedną z szpatuł by zacząć nakładać krem. Wybuchłam śmiechem i zaczęłam mu pomagać. Niecałe dziesięć minut później tort był gotowy więc schowałam go do lodówki by się nie zepsuł. Adrien siedział na blacie kuchennym, machając nogami i oblizując umazaną w kremie czekoladowym szpatułkę. Zachichotałam i wzięłam do ręki szmatę by móc wytrzeć wszystkie lepkie plamy na podłodze. Kiedy moczyłam materiał, do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł, uśmiechając się złowieszczo zakradłam się od tyłu do blondyna. Zakręcając szmatką kilka razy z rzędu, przygotowałam się do sprzedania mu solidnej marchewki. Raz... Dwa... I... -Nawet o tym nie myśl, księżniczko. -Adrien spojrzał na mnie zza swojego ramienia i posłał mi figlarny uśmiech. ____________________________________________________________________________ Oke jest już 12 rozdział i zaczynam pisać 13 dopóki mnie wena nie opuszcza B| Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach